Help
by MajorStupoid
Summary: Kairi Strife has been pushed beyond her limits. She can't take the stress anymore. When Roxas gets a fatal text message, will he get to her in time? And if he does, what will he do with her?
1. Chapter 1

Roxas pounded to his house. The text was still clear in his mind. "_I'm sorry. I love you. Goodbye…_"

No! He wouldn't let this happen. He burst through the door of his house, and pounded up the stairs. He froze as he came to a lavender and pink door. He tried to open it, but it was locked. "Kairi, open the door."

No response was heard. "Kairi, if you don't open it, I'll break it down."

"Go sniff away." Came a quiet voice on the other side.

Roxas backed up, and then came at the door, full-force. The door fell down, and Roxas silently walked in. He saw the long haired redhead sitting on the bed with a gun pointed at her temple. Her fingers trembled on the trigger.

"Kairi," he said as he carefully crept toward her. "Put the gun down, and we can-"

"No! I'll do it! I can't take it anymore!" she threatened as she pressed the gun harder into her temple.

She searched desperately for an escape. He saw the fear and pain in her eyes. He also saw the desperation of trying to obtain relief. He protruded ever closer, one baby step at a time. "Kairi, I know this has been hard for you, but it'll get better, I promise. Just put the gun down. Please, don't do this to me." He begged.

Her grip loosened a little when he said this. He took his chance, and violently chopped Kairi's hand. That caused her to drop the gun, and while she was reaching for it with her other hand, Roxas pulled her into a tight hug, not allowing her to get free.

She struggled restlessly to get out of her brother's grasp, but he was too strong for her. In realization of this, she ceased all of her struggling, and proceeded to ball her eyes out. Roxas never let go of her. He knew her pain like the back of his hand.

When she finally calmed down, Roxas loosened his grip a little, and picked up the gun. He threw it out the window, much to Kairi's dismay, and then he gently held her arm, and examined where he had struck her hand. She winced every time it moved. He then sort of pushed her into bed, and went away.

He went to the phone, and dialed a number. "Hi, it's the Strife kids. I need a favor."

Kairi couldn't sleep. She couldn't get her mind off of what happened. She had been driven to near insanity, and was desperate to find relief from all of the stress, all of the madness, and of the pain.

She felt her hand once more, but searing pain erupted in it. She silently made her way to the stairs. She quietly walked down to get a spare cast, but she heard Roxas talking on the phone. "…should we come tomorrow morning? …okay, thanks." He said as he hung up.

She quickly grabbed the cast, and made her way back to her room. She got back under the covers and hid the cast right before Roxas walked back in. "Hey, Kairi, you still awake?" he asked sheepishly.

"I hate everybody." She said aggressively.

"I'm sorry if it's my fault."

"Of course it's your fault!" she snapped. He flinched away from her anger. "If you hadn't gotten in that fight with mom, then we wouldn't be here, I wouldn't have had to…" she trailed off.

"…get so desperate." He finished. Roxas walked over, and sat on the bed.

Kairi nodded and began to sob into his chest. "I'm sorry it had to come to this but…"

"But what?" she asked.

"You need to pack your stuff. You have your first day at the rehabilitation center tomorrow."

Kairi's eyes widened. "You're sending me to REHAB?!" she yelled.

He nodded slowly, before being slapped across the face with Kairi's good hand. "B-but I d-don't need REHAB. Y-you s-said things w-would g-get b-better."

"It's just a place where you can think things through."

Kairi yanked free of his grasp. "No, that's not it! You just don't want to have to deal with a suicidally depressed person!" Kairi yelled.

Roxas accidentally grabbed her bad hand, and she cried out in pain, but he wouldn't let go. "Kairi, I love you more than life itself. I just can't stand to see you like this."

"You're hurting me!"

He let go, and Kairi ran through her doorway, Roxas at her heels. She busted down the front door, but the slowdown allowed Roxas to catch up. He blocked her path.

She bolted around and headed for the window. She quickly opened it and climbed out. Roxas still followed her. She ran into the woods, and hid behind a tree. Roxas seemed to have lost her whereabouts. "KAIRI!" he yelled. He was desperate for his sister's wellbeing.

She remained silent as he walked by. Then she bolted in the other direction. She would never get out of this madness. She headed back to the house, and searched for the gun that Roxas threw out the window.

Soon she lost hope, and ran into the streets. She wandered there for a while, and she eventually found a hollow spot underneath a bush where she could sleep and not get caught by Roxas, or so she hoped. She closed her eyes, and fell off into a deep sleep.

Roxas was filled with panic. Kairi had run away when she was suicidal! He kept begging that this was all just a bad dream, but with no luck. He ran back to the house, and rummaged through his secret stash of stupid stuff that even Kairi didn't know about. He found the gun she had bought, and was relieved that she didn't get her hands on it.

He put everything back in his stash, and bolted around the streets, searching every nook, cranny, trash can, and sewer in the slim hope that he would find her. He saw the sun starting to rise, and that made his search a little easier. After another hour of searching, he caught a glimpse of red under a bush. He tiptoed to the bush, and parted it to see.

He sighed a heavy sigh of relief that she hadn't done anything she would regret as he watched her chest steadily rise and fall.

Kairi woke to find that she wasn't lying on grass. She was in someone's arms. Her eyes shot open when she saw the familiar blue eyes and dirty blond hair. She quickly scrabbled out of his grasp, and darted away from him. He followed, of course, and he herded her towards a building. "Kairi, wait!" he ordered.

She ignored him, and plunged into the building. She froze when she saw the sign that read "Welcome, you'll be better in no time, here at the Rehabilitation Center of Destiny Islands."


	2. Chapter 2

She heard footsteps behind her, and soon she was being hauled over to a waiting chair, and soon Roxas had his arms around her waist to keep her from running away.

"Please Kairi, just give it a chance."

"No, I'm getting out of here." She squirmed uncontrollably in his grasp. "I won't let you do this to me!" she yelled, not caring about whom she interrupted or anything.

A person came from the back, and checked her clipboard.

"Uh, Strife, Kairi." She called to everyone. Roxas stood. "Bring her in here."

He pushed her into a hall, and soon a completely white room with nothing but a steel grated window, and a bed. He put her on the bed. "I'm sorry Kai, but this is for the best."

"That's what you said when we left mom and dad!"

He was silent. He stood and left without saying another word.

The woman stayed. "So, Kairi, I see you are…suicidally depressed?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, don't worry, you'll get better." She put her hand on her shoulder.

Kairi threw it off. "Go away! I don't need your stupid help in this stupid place, just because my idiot brother made me come here!" she yelled.

"Please Kairi, just give us a chance?"

"No! I give everyone a chance, and they all led up to this! I won't trust anyone anymore!"

The woman sighed. "Come on kid, give me a break. I still have three weeks' worth of labor for school."

"Well, sucks for you. Now go away!"

The woman stood. "Fine, but my name's Aqua. Someone will be in tomorrow to discuss things with you. Please just listen or he'll make you regret it."

Then she left. As soon as the door was closed, Kairi searched frantically for an exit. The door was locked and the window was grated. She couldn't hide digging my way out, and faking her death wouldn't work either. So, she eventually gave up, and reluctantly went to sleep.

The next day, she was shaken awake.

"Yo, get up!"

"Get out of my room." I mumbled, not remembering the past day's events.

"That's not how things work here at REHAB."

Her eyes shot open.

"Good. Now let's get right to the point. Okay, I was here once. It was hell. I don't want innocent people to go through that. That's why you're going to tell me what's wrong, so I can help, and get you out of here."

"Like I should trust you. Why were you in here?"

"Eh, suicidal depression. I got out of it, like you can get out of here."

"What's your name?"

"Terra."

She didn't know why, but she kind of trusted him. Maybe he was trustable, but not yet.

"Fine, I'm suicidal, now get out."

"Okay, here's what you have to do to remedy it."

"I need my parents, not my dumb-ass brother who caused all of this. Wait, did I just say that?"

"Yes you did. It seems to me like you have some, uh, family issues to say the least. Um, your 'dumb-ass brother' said that this was a place to think, didn't he?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"My sister Xion told me that when she sent me here. Anyway, I need you to tell me all about your issues, and I'll tell you how to solve your problems."

"I don't need a life-lesson."

"Okay, kid, get this through your thick skull, because if you don't you're going to spend six months in here like I did: you need to stop this nonsense about bad families, suck it up, and settle your differences."

She was taken aback by his change in behavior. She was a little scared of it too. "And what if I don't?"

"Then you won't enjoy our little sessions together, start talking, now!" he yelled.

She was now scared that he was going to kill her, so she obeyed, and told him her life story.

"Well, I can see your problem, and I agree with you. I wouldn't be able to take it either, in fact, I couldn't but what you need to do is just confront him about it." A buzzer went off. "Speak of the devil. I think Roxas is here to see you."

"I don't want to see him. What time is it?"

He checked his watch. "It is currently 9:37 PM. Now come on, he's waiting."

He pulled her and pushed her back to the front, and there were what looked like stalls, connected by a glass window. It was basically the thing in the jails that allow people from the outside world to talk to prisoners. Roxas was waiting on the other side of one.

Terra pushed her into the chair, and handed her the phone, or whatever it was. She held it to her ear.

"Hey sis." He greeted monotonously.

"…"

"How was your first day?" he asked.

"Why did you get into that fight with mom?"

"Kairi."

"Please answer."

"Kai, our parents were horrible parents. They didn't love us."

"But they did, and…"

"And what?" he snapped. "We abandoned them? Give me a break Kairi. They didn't deserve an angel like you. They were terrible people. The only reason we got around was because our dad was good at gambling!" he yelled.

"But we were happy."

"You may have been but I wasn't so I left, and you followed."

"…"

He sighed. "I'm sorry Kairi; I didn't mean to snap at you." She was near tears. "Please forgive me, for everything."

She stood, and left, leaving Roxas saddened. Why did he say that?

He stood, and left, waving goodbye to Aqua.

When he got home, he didn't know why, but he went into Kai's old room. He had so many fond memories in here. When Kairi got her first phone, when she got her first message from a boy, when we played monopoly for the first time in years, and then this happened.

Why did this happen? Yeah, at first he and Kairi were on the streets, until he scrounged up enough money to buy an apartment, and then he got a better job that paid way better, but that was around the point when Kairi started to become secluded from her friends. She retreated to her room when she got home, and they didn't talk at dinner.

What happened to all that happiness in her eyes? He always looked forward to seeing her after he got home, but lately she's been acting different, and then this. It was just too much. When he saw her cry today, he felt so awful that he'd let her down like that. The next day, he tried again.

He walked into the center. "Hi Roxas." Aqua greeted. "Are you seeing Kairi again?"

"Yeah."

"Listen she's in a kind of state right now. Terra says she won't stop crying,, and she always talks about you and your family."

"Can I just please see her, in person?"

"Uh, that's kind of against the rules. But what the heck follow me."

She led me to the room he left Kairi in. She was sitting in a corner with her head in her knees. She looked up slightly, and buried her head deeper. Aqua left them to be alone.

She didn't want to see him! He was the cause of all this! He kneeled in front of her. "Hey Kai."

"…"

"Please Kairi; I'm sorry for yesterday, okay? I overreacted. I was wrong."

"Go away. I don't want to see anyone."

"Please Kai, I didn't want this. I never wanted this. I wanted us to us live a happy life until we went our separate ways."

"Go away. I don't want to see anyone." She repeated.

"Kairi."

"Go away. I don't-"

"Want to see anyone, yeah, but I'm here. I'll always be there for you, no matter how much you don't want it."

"Go away. I don't want to see anyone."

"Please stop saying that."

"…Go away. I don't want to see anyone."

He sighed.

He stood and left her there. When he got home, he rummaged through her things and searched her phone. Then he saw the number. Oh how he was going to regret this call.


	3. Chapter 3

It was all his fault. Our parents loved us. They cared about us. Those were Kairi's only thoughts for the past day.

"Kairi." Aqua called. "Two people and Roxas are here to see you." He said as the door closed behind her.

She felt two hands on her shoulders.

"Kairi." A soft feminine voice mewed. Wait, she knew that voice. "Please look at us."

She looked up slightly. It was her parents, Cloud and Tifa.

"Kairi, you know we're really worried about you." Cloud chided. Roxas rolled his eyes from the corner of the room.

"Mom! Dad!" she cried as he got them in a near choke hold. "I missed you so much!"

"Come on Roxas," Cloud started. "Join the family hug."

"I left the family for a reason." He spat, and left.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" she cried.

"Please Kairi, why?"

"Why what?" she didn't remember anything.

"Why did you get so desperate and try to…"

"I-I don't know. I couldn't take the stress anymore. All of my relationships were falling apart and my friends were tearing me between both of their sides, and then they got in a fight, and…"

"Please Kai, please get better. We miss you."

"I miss you too."

"We…we have to go now. We'll come visit you whenever we can. Please try and do better while we're gone."

"B-but you just got here!"

"We know, but…"

"So your work is more important than your own daughter?!" she yelled, very frustrated. "Fine, I get it! Go rot in hell!"

They both let go. The door opened. "Come here." Roxas ordered the parents. Then the door closed.

Roxas pushed his dad into a wall. "How could you do that?!" he yelled. "I called you to make her feel better, not to let her down again!"

"We know."

"Could you please just stop thinking of yourselves for once, and think about your daughter?!"

"Son, you don't understand."

"Don't call me that old man. What you don't understand is that she won't get better unless we give her some support instead of just moving on and visiting her every now and again. She needed you guys. We needed you guys, but you were never there! You always let us down, and I'm not letting you do that to her anymore! Not now, not ever again! Do you hear me?!"

"Yes we hear you." Tifa answered. "We're sorry. We were horrible parents. We always wished that you would forgive us. But you and she ran away. You didn't call, or leave a note, or anything. Then we never had the chance to make it up to you."

"Well, then go in there, and make it up to her!" he yelled as he dropped Cloud.

He pushed both of them in there.

Kairi never wanted to see them again. Roxas was right. They don't love us. They never did. They only cared about themselves. Those were her only thoughts.

"Kairi…"

"Go away!"

"Kai, we're sorry, for everything."

"You're only saying that because Roxas made you say it."

"No, we mean it, honey." Tifa argued. "He's right, we were never there for you guys when you needed us, and we wish we could make it up to you. We wanted to live as one big happy family, but our jobs wouldn't let us."

"You're only making excuses."

"You're right." Cloud replied. "We are, but it's the truth. Can you forgive us?"

"Maybe."

They smiled. "Good. But, we really do have to leave you now. And we promise we'll try to be there from now on, okay?"

"Okay."

"Goodbye sweetheart. We love you."

"Love you too."

Then they left her.

Roxas was still angry when they came out. "There, was that so hard?"

"It felt nice. We'll drop by to see you and Kairi whenever we can."

"Don't come to my house. I don't want you anywhere near there."

"Okay, we'll trust you to take care of our little girl. But you can't stop us from coming to see her."

"Fine, but don't expect to be welcomed."

As they left each other, he thought about what could possibly help Kairi even more. Then he remembered the fights between her friends. He found her phone, again, and called their numbers.

Riku arrived first. He was always more responsible. Then Sora came.

"Wait, what is he doing here!" they both yelled as they glared at each other.

"Calm down. We need to talk and you two need to make up."

Sora smirked. "Not until he loosens up."

"Look who's talking." Roxas replied. "Hey, why can't you two just grow up?"

"Riku is too demanding!"

"Sora is too lazy and obnoxious."

"Sora, you just demanded for Riku to loosen up, and Riku, you're obnoxious enough to reply to Sora's insult."

"…"

"…"

"Come on, from what Kairi told me about you two, you guys used to be best friends."

"That was before Riku stopped hanging out with us."

"Hey, believe it or not, I have tests that I need to study for, unlike you who just gets horrible grades."

"Shut up, both of you! I need you to settle your differences because part of the reason Kairi is suicidal is because of you two fighting!"

They both turned to Roxas. "Kai's suicidal…?" Sora whispered.

"We didn't know."

"Yes, she said you two were making her pick sides, and she couldn't handle that and her other relationships falling apart. So kiss up, make up, and start being friends again so you can go and encourage her to get better."

They looked at each other. Sora laughed nervously. "I guess our fighting was kind of stupid."

"Yeah, I guess. So…friends?"

"Yeah."

The next day, they all went to the rehabilitation center to see her.

"Hey Aqua, is Kairi available?"

"Yeah, you know where to go."

They went to that rom, and Kairi was on her bed sleeping. Roxas went and shook her lightly. "Kai, wake up."

"Huh?"

"You have more visitors."

She groggily lifted her head and opened her eyes. "Sora? Riku?"

"Hi Kairi."

"Are you guys still fighting?"

"Nah, Roxas helped us get over it."

"That's good." She whispered as she put her head down.

Sora and Riku both came over. "Are you getting better?"

"I'm not sick."

"You fooled me with all this white." Sora commented.

"Look Kai, we're sorry for fighting and everything."

"And for making you pick sides, and stuff."

"Thanks guys." She replied tiredly. "What time is it?"

Sora checked his phone. "Um, about 4:00."

"When can I go home?"

"You can go home when I say you can." Someone said from the doorway. They all turned and saw it was Terra. "I see you took my advice Kairi."

"Mm-hm."

"Well, that's good. If this keeps up, and all that, you should be out by the end of the month. We just need to see that you're actually improving instead of just putting on an act."

"I'm not." She replied seriously. "I never was."

"I know, but the superiors can't take things lightly. I swear, they're like our government, in fact, I think they're worse."

"I think you're right."

"Well, I'll leave you guys to be alone." Terra said as he left.

oxx Kingdom Hearts xxo

"Hey Kairi, guess what?" Terra asked excitedly.

"What?" she replied.

"It's time."

"It is? For real?"

"Yes. I'm sorry about all the delays, but I finally got the papers and stuff signed. Let's go."

"Yes sir!" she hopped from her bed.

They walked outside, and she was greeted cheerfully by her friends and family.

"Kairi!" Sora yelped happily as he tackled her like a dog. "Me and Riku missed you so much!"

"We really did, Kai."

"Thanks guys. Mom, Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Just to let you know, we'll be staying around her from now on, so if you need help, uh, depending on what it is, call your mother."

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind."

Eventually Sora, got off of her, and she walked up to Roxas. They shared no words, just a simple mouthing of thank you, and they hugged.

Cloud put his hands on Kairi's shoulders. "Hey, how about we all have dinner at our place in celebration?" he offered.

"Yeah!" Sora and Riku agreed quickly, always thinking with their stomachs.

"Uh, I'd rather not." Roxas replied semi-politely.

"Hehe, oh no you don't. You're coming over for dinner whether you like it or not!" Kairi ordered as she started pushing him to their house to get ready. There, heh, I guess Roxas needs help on him family issues too.


End file.
